Soutaicho Ultah?
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Ada apa dengan Soutaicho, sampai-sampai menari ria? Warning : nggak lucu. RnR pliss!


Fa : "Bleach punya Masashi Kishimoto!!"

Tite Kubo-sensei : *berdiri dibelakang Fa sambil bawa zanpakutou(!?)*

Szayel : "Fa?"

Fa : "Ya, Szayel?"

Szayel : "TiKuSen!!!" *ngacir*

Fa : "Apaan sih!?" *balik kebelakang, ada TiKuSen*

Tite Kubo-sensei : "Fa....!!!!!" *siap-siap sama zanpakutou-nya*

Fa : "Ini toh yang namanya TiKuSen?" *ngacir, tapi dikejar Tite Kubo-sensei*

**Judul : Soutaicho Ultah!?**

**Author : Fa Hanashiro Ukitake (harusnya orang ini dihukum mati sama Tite Kubo-sensei gara-gara bawa nama Jushiro Ukitake)**

**Disclaimer : Bleach always mine!! *digaplok Tite Kubo-sensei*. Iya deh... Bleach selalu punya Tite Kubo forever!!**

**Warning : Gaje, nggak lucu, pake bahasa yang tidak baku.**

Siang itu, saking senangnya, Soutaicho lompat-lompat gaje sambil menari kayak orang gila(!?). Yang tahu kenapa Soutaicho jadi begini hanya 3 orang, yaitu dokter gila, si mesum, dan rambut ubanan*author dilempar ke tong sampah*. Iya deh... Yaitu Unohana, Kyouraku, dan Ukitake *mereka 'kan Shinigami angkatan pertama, cuy!!*. Semua pun bertanya pada mereka bertiga *pastinya Soutaicho tidak tahu soal mereka bertanya*.

3 orang pun ditugaskan untuk bertanya. Rukia bertanya pada Unohana, Ichigo bertanya pada Kyouraku, dan Hitsugaya bertanya pada Ukitake.

**Misi Rukia Kuchiki :**

**Target : Retsu Unohana, Shibantai Taicho**

Unohana yang sedang mengerjakan paperwork, namun dipikirannya hanya ada Ukitake-taicho* author digampar Unohana*, diganggu Rukia.

Rukia mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Unohana dengan sangat hati-hati, takut taicho itu marah.

Unohana : "Masuk!!"

Rukia masuk keruangan Unohana dengan sangat hati-hati, mengingat Unohana pernah melemparnya ke klinik divisi 4 gara-gara disinggung soal Ukitake *ceileehh~!!!*. Namun nyatanya, Unohana tersenyuuuummm sangat manis pada Rukia *author tepar. Woi! Author-nya 'kan cewek!!*.

Unohana : "Ada apa kau datang kesini, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia : "Anu... Unohana-taicho, kenapa Soutaicho sangat senang hari ini?"

Unohana : "Lho? Belum tahu? Hari ini Soutaicho 'kan ulang tahun!"

Rukia : "What!!?"

**Misi Ichigo Kurosaki :**

**Target : Shunsui Kyouraku, Hachibantai Taicho**

Ichigo datang dengan sangat senang ke markas divisi 8. Namun, yang jadi pemandangannya adalah Kyouraku yang lagi masuk angin sambil dipijit Nanao, saking masuk anginnya *what!? Siang-siang masuk angin!?*.

Ichigo : "Uhuuukk~!!!" *menahan tawa*

Nanao : "Kenapa, Kurosaki-kun? Masuk angin juga?"

Kyouraku : "Dia ngetawain gue, Nanao-chan. Uhuk~!" *batuk-batuk gaje*

Ichigo : "Semoga arwah yang bernama Shunsui Kyouraku diterima disisiNya. Amiinn~!!!"

Kyouraku : "Woi! Gue belom mati, strawberry!! By the way, ada apa elo kesini?"

Ichigo : "Enggak, pengen nanya -san, kenapa Soutaicho jadi kayak orang gila hari ini?"

Kyouraku : *batuk lagi* "Lho? Kurosaki belum tahu kalau hari ini Soutaicho ulang tahun?"

Ichigo : "What!? Si panas pemilik Ryuujin Jakka ulang tahun!!?" *tepar*

**Misi Toshiro Hitsugaya :**

**Target : Jushiro Ukitake, Juusanbantai Taicho**

Hitsugaya mendatangi kediaman milik Ukitake. Karena tuberkulosis Ukitake kambuh, jadi dia ambil cuti. Hitsugaya pun mendapati Ukitake sedang minum teh sendirian dibelakang rumahnya sambil melamun soal Unohana *author dijadiin tissu batuk a'la Ukitake, terus dilempar ke tong sampah*.

Hitsugaya : "Ehem!!" *berdeham*

Ukitake : "Eh, Shiro-chan!! Ada apa kesini?" *Ukitake tersenyum, author tepar*

Hitsugaya : "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Ukitake : "So, soal apa!?" *blushing. Ge-er amat sih!?*

Hitsugaya : "Bukan soal Unohana-taicho, lagi!! Kenapa Soutaicho hari ini suka menari-nari ria?"

Ukitake : "Soutaicho hari ini ulang tahun. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ngado apa, Shiro-chan?" *minum teh lagi*

Hitsugaya : "Peti mati!" *melangkah pergi*

**Kita skip saja... Ceritanya, seluruh taicho & fukutaicho berkumpul di Kuchiki mansion. Unohana, Kyouraku, dan Ukitake pun ada disana.**

Byakuya : "Jadi... Kenapa Soutaicho seperti itu?"

Ukitake + Unohana : "Soutaicho ultah!"

All : "What!?"

Hitsugaya : "Gue gak kaget. Yang bikin gue kaget, kenapa Ukitake sama Unohana ngomongnya bareng?"

Ichigo : "Gue curiga..."

Karena tidak tahan dipandang dengan tatapan penuh selidik, Ukitake tepar. Tidak ada waktu, mereka pun menyiapkan pesta, tidak lupa uangnya dari Byakuya. Byakuya hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Soal uang, pasti berurusan dengan dia!!

Ingin tahu tidak apa yang mereka hadiahkan untuk Soutaicho mereka tersayang? *author muntah*

Namun yang kita tahu hanya kado milik Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, dan Hitsugaya. Byakuya menghadiahkan tongkat baru, Ichigo menghadiahkan obat tidur *buat apaan?*, Rukia menghadiahkan beberapa bungkus teh asli, dan Hitsugaya benar-benar menghadiahkan peti mati *widiiihh~!!!*.

Malam harinya, Hitsugaya disuruh menjemput Soutaicho ke Kuchiki mansion. Sesampai disana...

"Otanjobi Omedeto, Soutaicho!!!!"

Saking senangnya, Soutaicho sampai menangis cuy!!*author digetok Ryuujin Jakka*.

Soutaicho : "Ternyata kalian masih ingat ultahku..." *nangis gaje(!?)*

All : "Tentu saja!!"

Walaupun mereka menghadiahkan hadiah yang aneh-aneh, Soutaicho tetap senang. Dan, walaupun Hitsugaya menghadiahkan peti mati, Soutaicho senang-senang saja. Padahal, Soutaicho punya maksud lain dibalik kesenangannya itu.

Di akhir pesta, karena mereka menghadiahkan yang aneh-aneh...

All : "Gyaaaaa~!!!!!!!"

Keesokan harinya, semua taicho dan fukutaicho masuk divisi 4 karena mereka dibantai pake Ryuujin Jakka a'la Soutaicho. Yang selamat dari terjangan api itu hanya Unohana dan Ukitake *author dibankai Ukitake*. Karena, Ukitake masih tepar dan Unohana mengobati Ukitake yang tuberkulosis-nya masih kambuh.

Owari

Maaf kalau yang banyak itu dialognya, soalnya tifus saya lagi kambuh, jadi harus cepet ke RS. Hiks... Padahal aku lagi melepas rindu...

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Review Please?


End file.
